


No sweeter innocence

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Гарри сам не знает когда его прикосновения стали жадными, а мысли полными желания обладать.





	

Гарри Харт любил своего племянника. Он любил своего двоюродного брата, с которым они были близки с детства и обожал его жену, истинную леди с безупречными манерами и происхождением. Каждый раз когда удавалось вырваться с работы, Гарри ездил в Девоншир в гости к кузену и его замечательной семье. В небольшом уютном коттедже ему даже была отведена собственная гостевая комната.

Впервые увидев Чарли на его крестинах, Гарри не мог налюбоваться маленьким ангелочком. Даже в младенчестве были заметны фамильные черты, которые всё ярче проявлялись с возрастом. Смотреть на то как Чарли растет и расцветает было ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. С каждым приездом Гарри отмечал и запоминал малейшие изменения. Как меняется цвет его волос, выгорев под ярким солнцем Италии, куда его обычно отправляли на лето к бабушке. Как загорелая кожа подчеркивает небесно-голубые глаза. Как отросшие кудри делают его похожим на серафима с полотен Рафаэля. В самые тёмные и тяжелые моменты, когда он оказывался в смертельной опасности или переживал потерю очередного коллеги, Гарри вспоминал своего маленького ангела и это придавало ему сил двигаться дальше.

Больше всего ему нравилось возиться с Чарли в саду, где они могли играть в мяч, бегать, поливая друг друга из лейки или же просто отдыхать в тени деревьев. Чарли любил забираться на него и лежать, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, сладко сопя, пока Гарри рассказывал сказки и истории про рыцарей.

Несколько раз родители Чарли оставляли его у Гарри в Лондоне, когда уезжали заграницу. Гарри водил его в зоопарк и по музеям, показывал свою коллекцию бабочек и даже взял однажды с собой в ателье, когда Артур срочно созвал совещание. Ему нравилось видеть восторг на лице Чарли, когда тот открывал потихоньку для себя мир и узнавал что-то новое. Но больше всего ему нравилось купать Чарли, после того как уставшие и довольные они возвращались домой. Гарри отводил Чарли в ванную, раздевал его и разглядывал своего ангела без преград. Прикасался к нему, даря нежность и любовь. 

Чарли рос не по дням, а по часам, Гарри всегда хотелось остановить мгновенье или наоборот, ускорить ход времени. Он смотрел как мальчик превращается в юношу и с каждым разом было все сложнее сдерживать горячие взгляды. Чарли был словно создан специально для него. 

Гарри сам не знает когда его прикосновения стали жадными, а мысли полными желания обладать. Вернее знает, но не хочет признаваться даже себе. Хотелось видеть пухлые губы Чарли растянутыми вокруг своего члена, а не просто в улыбке. Слышать его похотливые стоны, вместо заливистого смеха.

С каждым годом эти желания расцветали, как и его ангел. Гарри любил своего племянника и эта любовь только росла, несмотря на то что потерпела изменения. Но как он мог не хотеть того, кто был идеален во всём? Чарли был воплощённой квинтэссенцией британской аристократии, от породистых черт лица до того с каким достоинством он держал себя уже с самого детства. Смышлёный, послушный, прекрасный юноша. Такие ещё тысячелетия назад сводили мужчин с ума. Запретный плод, который соблазнял невинностью и обманчивой доступностью.

Было бы проще простого овладеть Чарли во время одной из их игр. Завести поглубже в сад и, прижав к дереву, впиться поцелуем в его идеальные губы. Слизывать с них сладость невинности. Раздеть, дав наконец волю прикасаться так как хочется. Чувствовать как покрывается мурашками гладкая нежная кожа. Попробовать на вкус крошечные розовые соски, погладить девственную дырочку. Чарли наверняка еще совсем не чувствительный там, но со временем его тело привыкло бы к ласкам, горело и плавилось бы от одного прикосновения. Гарри не взял бы его сразу, нет, гораздо приятней было бы понемногу раскрывать Чарли, показывая какое удовольствие могут доставлять их тела. Развращать, наслаждаясь тем как его ангел превращается в похотливого суккуба.

Гарри мог бы поддаться соблазну и никто бы даже не узнал. Он запретил бы Чарли рассказывать об этом родителям. Чарли, его послушный мальчик, никогда бы не сделал ничего, чтобы его расстроить. Но возможно стоило потерпеть, пока его ангел сам не созреет для того, чтобы его сорвали с небес. Гарри горел от одной только мысли о том насколько слаще был бы этот запретный плод, приди Чарли к нему сам. Его ласковый мальчик с интересом изучал бы тело взрослого мужчины, а Гарри бы щедро делился с ним знаниями о том, как доставлять удовольствие. Как добиться близости, перед которой меркнут даже семейные узы. 

Гарри уговаривал себя подождать ещё немного. Каждая новая встреча разжигала в нём жажду, любовь и страсть, которых он раньше не испытывал. Окружающие никогда не поймут и осудят его чувства, но ему было всё равно. Гарри знал, что рано или поздно овладеет своим прекрасным ангелом. Он не боялся сгореть в аду за свою любовь, гораздо страшнее была мысль о том, что он не познает этот сладкий грех.


End file.
